


Under His Rule

by TheLeastGreatest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Not sure if i should add a sex scene, Slow Build, Top Kageyama Tobio, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeastGreatest/pseuds/TheLeastGreatest
Summary: Blossoming relationship between Kageyama and Hinata





	

I won't lie, I didn't expect things to go this well when I went to Karasuno High School. But ever since I joined the Volleyball Club, I had the best times and still enjoying my moments. Though to most of you, I would just look like I'm out of place in the team and I'm just being harassed by my setter, but I don't mind all of those things at all because I dedicate myself to volleyball and... volleyball only. Don't look at me like that, I was honest.

=Normal POV=  
Karasuno Volleyball Club has won against Aoba Johsai and will fight Shiratorizawa in a week.  
It was night time, and most of the club members went home except for the freak duo.  
"Hm... It's pretty dark outside already.." Hinata stared at the sky as Kageyama was preparing the balls that he would set for the little spiker. "You chickening out now, dumb ass?" Kageyama retorted at Hinata, "Just get your ass over here so we can get this over with."  
The freak duo still couldn't believe it, they were going to be fighting Shiratorizawa in a week, and so they wanted to tone down their excitement by practicing a bit longer. They asked their Seniors, Coach, and Adviser for permission and of course they just couldn't say no with the two being too annoying as always.  
After a few minutes the two decided to clean up already, "You're biking home?" Kageyama broke the silence by asking. "Yeah, as always. Why?" Hinata plainly said, "Got any objections?" he added. "Hm... nope, just asking." Kageyama held back for a while before he answered. And so they went separate ways afterwards...

=POV Change=  
Right, okay here goes. Ever since Junior High, I've been quite interested to the shrimp. Yes, I know, it's embarrassing. I wouldn't go to such lengths over one person. In my current situation, I've been holding back a lot so much. Yeah right, I can probably hear your right now grumbling about my definition of 'holding back' since my temper quickly runs out and I had been hurting a specific dumb ass. No, that's not what I meant. Ever since, I've felt quite attracted to Hinata ever since seeing him in Junior High. At first, I was irritated since his instinct and speed is wasted with his denseness, small height, and weak power. After a while when we joined Karasuno Volleyball Club, I felt like he would be the perfect one with all his skill at jumping and we could make the best duo. Then, I started to hate him after our loss at Aoba Johsai at the Inter High Prelims. I blamed myself for my incompetence, then I blamed him for distracting me for something so important. I couldn't accept that something is more important at volleyball. But now, after beating Aoba Johsai in the Spring Tournament, I don't know what to think of him anymore. He's become so much like a... dumb ass.

=Normal POV=  
The week passes by quickly, Shiratorizawa and Karasuno fight for the Spring High National Playoffs representative.  
Everyone on the team is hyped up (with the fans), the school is buzzing around for it, the TV is intrigued for such a Dark Horse competitor to fight against Shiratorizawa. Everyone is anticipating quite a game between the eagles and the crows.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep there's a centralized POV for Hinata and Kageyama. I will have them get a centralized POV per chapter. Also this is quite focused on the building relationship, not really on the volleyball stuff since you can just watch that in the anime, but this OTP wont be watched there :3
> 
> Quite short for a first chapter but I hope you enjoy!~  
> -TheLeastGreatest


End file.
